Sin titulo definido
by Ossalia
Summary: Humildes, trabajadores y esperando un hijo, en pocas palabras felices... Lo que no imaginaban que no solo el mundo se estaba cayendo sino tambien el. IchiRukia
1. Noticias!

La última esperanza

By Ossalía

Capítulo Primero

La noticia

-^:^- *

*-^.^-

Hacía tiempo que la enfermedad se había propagado por todo el mundo, pero absolutamente nadie había relacionado esta bacteria con el cambio hormonal de algunos, la gran agresividad que había surgido en los últimos años era debido a la gran inestabilidad y gran pobreza que azotaba el mundo, la felicidad era medida, las celebraciones pocas, sinceramente había poco por lo cual celebrar o sentirse alegre, la tasa de natalidad había decrecido en un 35 %, la pureza del aire en un 10% , el agua en pocos lugares era azul.

Como sea una humilde pareja era la excepción a todo este desastre, felices se abrazaban disfrutando de una grandiosa noticia...

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo- _fácil de ser en un mundo tan podrido_-¿Cuando te enteraste?-

-Hoy en la mañana, tenia revisión de salud pública, ya sabes las pruebas de sangre y todo eso- ella no estaba tan feliz como el- pero creo que mejor se esperar a que las cosas mejoren para agrandar la familia, iré mañana a hacer la cita para el aborto de paso aprovecho el combo de aborto+limpieza bucal con un 45% de descuento no vendría mal...-

!!!! Qué!!! Qué rayos le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pensaba matar a su propio hijo!!!! Al hijo de ambos -Te estás volviendo loca!!- La agarró fuertemente por los hombros hamaqueándola un poco sin llegar a la lastimarla solo para entrarla en razón - es la mejor noticia que hemos tenido en años y tu lo tomas como una carga!!!, estás mal-

-Pero... pero apenas ganamos lo suficiente como para alimentarnos y para ahorrar para la calefacción en el invierno y tu quieres tener un hijo, como pagaremos la cuenta del hospital, y todas las cosas que se necesitan para un bebé y...-

Fue callada por un intenso beso por parte de su esposo, tenía la mirada ilusionada se notaba que de verdad deseaba agrandar su familia.

-Sabes crecí con una familia amorosa, con dos hermanas mellizas, mis padres se amaban hasta mas o poder, me acostumbre a estar rodeado de mucha gente en mi casa, aun recuerdo a mis hermana corriendo a recibir a mi padre luego de días de trabajo, mama se ponía ansiosa y preparaba sus comidas favoritas. No teníamos mucho vivíamos en una pieza pequeña, una sola habitación dividida en tres: baño, cocina y dormitorio-

-Lo sé pero escucha-

-Shhh... déjame terminar- le cayó nuevamente- cuando Papá comenzó a golpear a Mamá realmente nos asustamos, con lágrimas en los ojos y moretones por todas partes Mamá nos decía que no odiáramos a Papa, que era que las presiones lo tenían alterado, paso un año y Papá se tenía miedo y asco a sí mismo, me vivía diciendo que no fuese como él, que no fuera violento, que sin importar cuanta furia sintiese no lastimase a nadie, después en navidad tranquilamente nos anunció que nos amaba sobre todas las cosas, que nos amaba más que a sí mismo y que haría todo lo que fuese necesario para protegernos de todo mal, al día siguiente se suicidó-

-No sabía esa parte- unas pequeñas gotas le hicieron levantar el rostro hacia el de su esposo, el lloraba, lloraba tristemente- Pero no llores me tienes a mí, por favor no te pongas así- verlo así le partía el alma- Yo también quiero agrandar nuestra pequeña familia pero tengo miedo de traer a mi hijo a este mundo que se está cayendo a pedazos ¿Crees que sería justo?-

-¿Y cuándo sería el momento adecuado? ¿Cuando ya no quede agua? ¿Cuando termine la guerra en el occidente? Sabes mejor que nadie que ya no habrá una mejor época, además te imaginas a una enanita como tú jugando en el parque, jugando a que es astronauta o algo así, yo no aguanto la emoción, quiero que nazca ya.-

El era un hombre alto media unos 6 pies y 8 pulgadas, ella una mujer bajita media 5'4.

Bajo su rostro hasta su plano vientre y le besó.

-Sabes creo que tu madre está loca pero no le haremos caso, la queremos así: loquita.-

-¿Estás bien del coco?-

-Mañana visitaremos a Mamá al hospital y le daremos la noticia- sus ojos brillaban por la emoción- y si quieres le podemos visar a tu hermano-

- Eh... no creo que le haga mucha gracia la noticia, aun espera que me divorcie de ti ¿te acuerdas?-

-Pero esto es diferente es la mejor noticia que le puedes dar-

-Lo que tu digas, mejor terminemos de cenar y a dormir que mañana tenemos que trabajar-

-Si ama Kurosaki, sus deseos son órdenes-

-Idiota-

-Enana-

-Poste de luz-

-Pigmea-

-Farol-

-Mandona-

- Y tu más idiota que me haces caso-

Como siempre ella ganaba las discusiones, ni modo se fueron a acostar.

Tendría que hablar con su jefe dentro de unos meses el embarazo de Rukia estaría demasiado avanzado como para dejarla sola, el problema era que él era el único Cardiólogo cirujano del Hospital y mucha, absolutamente mucha gente dependían de él además no confiaba a nadie sus pacientes! ¡qué lío!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-Doctor Urahara, Doctor Urahara repórtese a sala de emergencias, Urahara sala de emergencias-

Un hombre rubio de buen porte se encaminaba a la sala de emergencias, mientras todo su sequito de estudiantes le seguían de cerca. Esperaban a fuera la llegada de las ambulancias era un accidente automovilístico, al parecer un borracho se estrello contra una carro familiar, los niños por suerte habían salido disparados del auto pero la madre recibió el golpe de lleno.

-Gracias a Dios- pensaba el rubio- Yoruichi estaba en casa de sus padres-

De la ambulancia bajaron dos niños rubios de ojos oro, cabellos por los hombros medio tapados por un sombrero, un sombrero era blanco y el otro verde. Urahara Kizuke se quedo petrificado !Eran sus hijos! entonces la mujer de la que hablan era ...

-Yoruichi Urahara, 33 años, respiración y pulso débil, tres costillas fracturadas, brazo y pierna izquierda fracturadas , ha perdido mucha sangre, tiene una contusión en la cabeza además de fallo del corazón- la sacaba a velocidad del rayo la paramédico.

-Busque a los mejores médicos del Hospital, es una orden directa no importa lo que sea que estén haciendo, quiero a Ishida, Kurosaki y a- le dolía decir esto pero la vida de su esposa era primero- Soy Fong de inmediato- corrió a abrazar a sus hijos, estos temblaban de miedo.

-Papi, papi ¿Mamá se pondrá bien?, ella no nos respondía en el camino-

-Si su madre se pondrá bien- no estaba seguro de eso pero no podía traumar más a los niños.

-¿Y mi hermanita?-

El pequeño feto no pudo haber sobrevivido pero no quería creerlo.

-Creo que tendrán una hermanita en otra ocasión-

Recordó como la minúscula y estrecha cintura de su esposa se había deformado con el embarazo de los mellizos, las veces que se había ganado el sofá como cama por decirle que estaba gorda, la sensibilidad creada por las hormonas dobles, las veces que tuvo que levantarse a la mitad de la madrugada a buscar futas tropicales porque ella deseaba eso y para colmo cuando regresaba del supermercado ella ya estaba durmiendo.

Ella no podía morirse, la necesitaban, sus hijos la necesitaban, Él la necesitaba para respirar ella era su consuelo cuando llegaba a casa destrozado luego de dos turnos corridos, ella lo recibía con una tina caliente y con una buena noche por delante. Aun se sorprendía de que solo tuvieran a los mellizos, porque aunque la calidad de vida del planeta había bajado muchísimo haciendo que la concepción humana se hiciese mas difícil, no era nada comparado al ritmo que ellos dos llevaban, era por así decirlo: no importa el lugar ni la hora, 24/7.

Su casa era enorme, vivían en la antigua mansión de la familia de ella, realmente era inmensa, y lo más grande: lo habían hecho en cada rincón y centímetro de esa mansión, siguió recordando lo difícil que fue conseguir casarse con ella, el momento en que le dijo que si, la boda, ella vestida de blanco caminando lentamente con su precioso pelo morado recogido en un elegante rodete y llevando las joyas de su familia indicando que era de la realeza, si de la realeza y casándose con un don nadie.

Les dio unos calmantes a sus hijos que los dejarían durmiendo por unas buenas 10 horas como mínimo, y se encamino a la sala de espera en donde intentaban salvar a su esposa.

Cuatro horas más tarde salía un agotado Kurosaki de la sala de operaciones. Miro directamente a su jefe, la cara que tenia era deplorable y justo cuando iba decir el estado de ella SoiFong se le adelanto de manera un tanto brusca.

-Si muere espero que la culpa no te deje vivir Urahara- luego salió de ahí.

-¿Esta tan mal?-

- No te preocupes ella es fuerte y superara esto-

-No pregunte eso- su rostro esta serio, cosa que rara vez pasaba con el- reporte médico.-

-Hemorragias internas paradas, brazo y pierna corregidas, contusión sin daños mayores y corazón delicado-

-Gracias Kurosaki-un largo suspiro exhaló- ¿y el desgraciado?-

-El no corrió con tanta suerte, un hierro del automóvil le traspaso los pulmones.-

-No es suficiente pero es mejor que nada-

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-Ukitake-sama necesito hablarle sobre un asunto-

Rukia terminaba de organizar el salón de juegos, era profesora de jardín de niños de una pequeña escuela para niños sordomudos, era más complicado que dar clases a niños normales pero pagaba mucho mejor.

Ukitake era el director del centro, un señor mayor de cabello canoso.

-Dime Rukia- le trataba como a una hija.

-Yo … estoy embarazada, y..-

No pudo terminar la frase, estaba siendo abrazada hasta no poder respirar por su afectuoso jefe.

-¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡tendremos un niño! ¡Un bebé! ¡Tenemos que empezar a comprar las cosas!¿niño o niña?¿No sería mejor mellizos? ¡Que emoción! ¿Ichigo lo sabe?¿Tu hermano lo sabe?¿Cuándo nace? ¡Felicidades!-

Sabía que se pondría eufórico, el era así, o por lo menos con ella.

-Ya era hora, yo sabía que el inútil de Kurosaki tendría que servir para algo, ¡Seré abuelo!-

-unj…unj…-

-¡Oh perdona!- una azulada Rukia tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Solo tengo mes y medio, si Ichigo lo sabe, Ni-sama no y gracias-

-Tenemos que contarle a Kaien de seguro que estará feliz de ser tío-

Y hablando del Rey de Roma.

-Depende de quién seré tío-

Rukia se tensó de inmediato, ella había tenido una fuerte relación con Kaien antes de casarse con Ichigo, por lo tanto Kaien odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con él, en especial a él.

-No me digan que los Urahara tendrán más hijos, si fuese por ellos poblarían el planeta de niños rubios y terroristas, admítanlo esos niños solo obedecen a Yoruichi después el mundo es su juguete, su laboratorio de pruebas-

Una gota gigantesca bajaba por la nuca de la pequeña Rukia.

-Solo los cuidaste un día y desde entonces les tienes pánico-

-¡Lo dices muy calmada porque no fue a ti que te durmieron y querían abrir cuerpo entero para investigar cómo funcionaba el cuerpo humano¡-

-Lo dices como si tener ganas de aprender algo fuese malo-

(CRI)

Mejor era callarse de una vez por todas, convencer a Rukia de que sus gloriosos e inmortales ahijados eran los dos más grandes demonios que hayan pisado la faz de la tierra era misión imposible.

-¿Por cierto de quién iba a ser yo tío?- la curiosidad le había picado- ¡No me digas que el emo de Ulquiorroa por fin hizo bien su trabajo de cuidar a ¨la mujer¨!-

El rostro de Rukia se sonrojó al imaginarse tal pareja, la grandísima idiota de Inoue junto con el inexpresivo de Ulquiorroa, aunque pensándolo bien ¿Quién aguantaría comer la comida de Inoue sin pestañar o sin hacer la expresión de: me han envenenado con comida ¡arg! ¡me muero!?.

-¡NO! ¡Cómo se te ocurre!-

- Admítelo sería interesante ver un hijo de esos dos-

-No creo que ¨¨aquello¨¨ necesario para tener un hijo llegue a pasar entre ellos dos-

-Le quitas la diversión al asunto-

-Te tengo un asunto mucho más interesante-

-¿A si? ¿Y cuál es? Si se puede saber claro-

-La que está embarazada soy yo-

_**Fin del Primer Capítulo**_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**¡Pueblo! Estoy de vuelta, si lo sé no debería estar haciendo esto, una historia nueva, pero estoy pasándome el verano en Nueva York y está de lo más aburrido, so ustedes tendrán que cargar con las consecuencias.**_

_**Puntualizaré algunas cosas:**_

_** la pareja Ichirukia.**_

_**B .Odio a Orihime Inoue.**_

_** encantan Aizen, Grimjaw, Urahara, Byakuya, Toushiro, Tousen, Gin me da miedo pero sigue siendo sexy, el Hollow interno de Ichi y creo que la cosa más sexy de la bolita del mundo es Nova.**_

_**D. Escribi sobre la pareja KizukeYoruichi porque casi no hay historias de ellos, cosas que me entristese T.T.**_

Me despido de todos con Besos y Abrazos

Con toda su alegría: Ossalía

Usualmente me despido desde Santo Domingo, República Dominicana

Pero lo variaremos por razones de Verano…

Me despido desde NY, Gringolandia (EEUU).


	2. ¿Lazos familiares?

Sin título definido

By Ossalía

-^.^-¨

-^:^-

Capítulo segundo

Familia

La habitación de Masaki Kurosaki se podría decir que no parecía una habitación de hospital, era pequeña sí, pero tenía en una de sus paredes una enorme puerta de cristal con salida a un pequeño jardín privado con fuente y un juego de muebles, ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Bueno un poco de influencia por ser amigos del dueño del hospital, su hijo trabajaba ahí, su esposo había trabajado toda la vida ahí, en pocas palabras ese hospital estaba acostumbrado a tener a los Kurosaki dentro.

Una bella mujer ya entrando en años tomaba una pequeña siesta en el jardín. Ichigo se quedó un rato mirando a su madre, sus rubios y brillantes cabellos estaban ahora poblados de canas, su piel antes radiante ahora lucía un color opaco debido a la falta de sol. Lo sabía no era culpa de nadie pero se sentía impotente al ver como su amada madre iba borrando cada día un poco mas de sus valiosos recuerdos, reconocía a poca gente y confundía a muchas, lo peor era cuando perdía la noción del tiempo.

A veces creía que tenía veinte años y que se iba a casar con su queridísimo Isshin y que el muy sin vergüenza la había dejado planeando la boda sola, a veces retrocedía aun más y creía que recién estaba viniendo del hospital luego de torcerse el pie donde un guapísimo doctor le había atendido, otro plano al que se iba era cuando recibió la noticia de que tendría su primer hijo y se ponía a tejer una mediecita para darle la sorpresa a su esposo. Le dolía, a Ichigo le partía el alma ver a su madre en estas condiciones tan irreales aunque por lo menos ella no siempre sufría excepto cuando se despertaba pensando que era el día en que su padre se había suicidado, esos momentos eran terribles, horrendos porque Masaki lloraba desconsoladamente por su esposo, por la soledad en que la había dejado, porque había abandonado no solo a ella sino a sus hijos, luego gritaba porque no los encontraba y es que nunca los iba a encontrar, por lo menos no como ella los recordaba en esos momentos un niño de nueve y dos mellizas de cuatro.

Se sentó al ladito de ella y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

-Rukia me da la impresión de que Mamá está hoy aquí- se refería a que estaba lúcida.

- Aunque no lo esté sabes que se pondrá feliz de que una desconocida esté por tener un hijo, ella es así-

Ichigo se observó detenidamente a Rukia, su cuerpo no delataba su estado, bueno para todo el mundo no pero para el que la había visto desnuda recién ayer en la noche y que había besado cada milímetro se su blanca piel, pudo darse cuenta de la ligera curva que se estaba formando en la parte baja de su vientre y estaba eufórico. Habían ido juntos al ginecólogo y este le había confirmado con exactitud que ella tenía dos meses y dos semanas.

-Mamá te tengo una sorpresa despierta-

-Señora Masaki despierte-

-No sé a quién le dices señora Masaki, si te he dicho mil veces que eres mi hija y las hijas a sus madres le dicen Mamá-

Sonrieron esa era su madre.

-Mamá entonces, te tenemos una sorpresa-

-Déjenme ver mis cielos… Yuzu regresará de América –

-No, es aun mejor Mamá-

-Karin por fin se casará con Toushiro-

-¡Eso nunca!- el ceño de Ichigo estaba demasiado pronunciado, no le gustaba la idea de su hermana con ese ¨mocoso¨-se trata de Rukia-

-¡Vas a ser madrina de otro de los Urahara! ¿No me digas que ya van a tener otro? Qué suerte tienen los Urahara-

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué todo el mundo llegaba a esa conclusión? Su fama de destroza muebles era tan grande, bueno era cierto que técnicamente lo habían hecho en casi todos los lugares pero eso no quería decir que fuesen conejos en primavera.

-No Mamá los Urahara no van a tener otro hijo, por lo menos que yo sepa y si tienen otro hijo créeme que no dejaría que Rukia fuese su madrina por nada del mundo-

Ahora quien se había enojado era Rukia.

-¿Y qué si quiero ser madrina de otro de los hijos de Yoruichi? Dime… ¿Cuál fuese el problema?-

-¡Que son dos vándalos! ¡Dos meteoritos que van a destruir la Tierra!-

Un trompón muy decidido aterrizó en la cabeza de Ichigo tirándole a este al suelo, Rukia se paró del asiento rápidamente para seguir matando a su esposo por atreverse a decir eso de su angelitos cuando se mareó un poco por el movimiento brusco y cayó sentada de nuevo en el mueble.

Masaki estaba acostumbrada a la relación un poco exaltada que tenían sus hijos, desde el primer momento en que se vieron se demostraron su afecto gritándose insultos el uno al otro.

-¡Hija! ¿Estás bien hija?-

Rukia tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza tirada hacia atrás.

Con una sonrisa- Si Mamá estoy bien- soltó un poco de aire- de eso te queríamos hablar, vas a ser abuela-

Los ojos de Masaki se salieron de sus orbitas y fue corriendo al lado de la foto gigante que tenía de su esposo.- ¡Oíste eso Isshin vamos a ser abuelos!- se devolvió con la foto en mano- ¡Rukia felicidades!- y le dio un fuerte abrazo- ¡Ichigo hijo vas a ser papá! ¡Tenemos que hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo! Todos se tienen que enterar y bla bla bla… Por esa línea siguió como por seis minutos.

-Mamá no tenemos dinero como para hacer una fiesta, debemos ahorrar todo lo que podamos para el bebé que además de todo nacerá en invierno y sabes que todo es más difícil en invierno por el frio y los accidentes de fin de año- No se lo querían decir pero gran parte del sueldo de Ichigo se iba en la enfermedad de su madre, que aunque gracias a la bondad del dueño del hospital no tenían que pagar internamiento si tenían que pagar una enfermera y las medicinas que no eran pocas.

-Así estamos bien, ya somos los más dichosos del mundo porque vamos a tener un hijo y-

-Hija- le corrigió Ichigo, el quería que fuese niña- recuerda que puede ser niña-

-Idiota, bueno una hija o hijo ¿Feliz?-

-Si se puede decir que si-

-Como te iba diciendo Mamá, y con eso nos basta-

-¿Te imaginas que fuesen mellizos?-

La idea de tener dos hijos en vez de uno le alucinaba en la cabeza, dos pequeños rubios como su padre.- ¡fuese genial!-

-Yo preferiría que fuese un solo-

Las dos mujeres se giraron interrogándolo con la mirada- Explícate- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La cara de Ichigo se torno seria- Saben que en mi genética está la posibilidad de que mis hijos sean mellizos, pero eso para mí no sería un problema pues solo tengo que poner el esperma cierto- las dos asintieron- Pero miren el cuerpo de Rukia, es muy pequeño y una panza tan grande le causaría demasiadas molestias en los últimos meses de gestación. –

-Eso sería lo de menos amor, prefería tener dos hijos-

-Pero sufrirías más no quiero eso para ti-

-Solo se sufre una vez-

-Pero recuerda que tú hermana…-

-¿Tienes una hermana Rukia? No me lo habías mencionado-

-Tenía, murió dando a luz a sus gemelos, era la esposa de Byakuya, también los hijos murieron no pudieron vivir sin la madre, no me gusta hablar del tema-

-Lo siento-

-O sea que si Rukia tiene mellizos existe la posibilidad de que no tenga un parto normal-

-¡No! Yo puedo tener dos hijos sin problemas y caso cerrado-

-Pero no te alteres, que aunque te creas invencible enana recuerda que sufres de taquicardia-

- Como muchísima gente en la ciudad, no es mi culpa que la calidad del aire sea tan baja que hace que mi estúpido corazón haga doble esfuerzo para bombear sangre – lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos- No soy tan débil como crees Ichigo, ¡No me tienes que estar cuidando de todo!- salió azotando la puerta.

-Deberías ir tras ella hijo-

-No creo que sea buena idea, sí la sigo me gritará porque lo hice, prefiero hablar cuando esté más calmada no creo que sea bueno alterarla más de lo que está a ambos le hace mal.-

-Puede ser peor sí le pasa algo y tú no estás ahí-

-Lo que tú digas Mamá, si te llama una enfermera diciendo que mi esposa me ha asesinado espero que te sientas ni aunque sea un poco culpable- dijo esto sonriendo torcidamente- te quiero Mamá vuelvo a verte en la noche cuando entre en turno-

- Creo que trabajas demasiado hijo- dijo topando las ojeras que se le notaban a leguas.

-Tengo una familia mi deber es trabajar para ella y ahora se pondrá más grande o sea que debo trabajar aun más, no te preocupes por mí yo soy de hierro-

-Ambos son unos tercos que se creen invencibles-Lo besó en la frente- cuídate mi niño-

Su madre era la única que lo veía como si fuese todavía un niño pequeño, el era un hombre intimidante a veces, siempre con el ceño fruncido excepto cuando estaba con su madre o con Rukia, las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida, cosa que estaba seguro de que iba a cambiar en número, podría apostar a que tendría una hija.

Salió disparada del hospital, odiaba que la tratasen como una persona débil en especial Ichigo que tenía manía con eso, muchas de sus peleas, no de sus peleas de costumbre sino las fuertes eran por eso. Siguió caminando a paso rápido no quería que la encontrase antes de tomar un taxi, se montó en el taxi y le dio la dirección de la oficina de su hermano, ella no era débil, ella le daría la noticia a Byakuya ella solita.

Debía tranquilizarse antes de llegar para que su hermano no la viese en esas condiciones de agitación. Llegó al edificio, saludó a la recepcionista y preguntó si el señor Kuchiki estaba disponible, afirmativo le contestó la muchacha de cabello extrañamente rosado. Subió al ascensor y marcó el decimosexto piso , comenzó a sudar las manos y la frente, los nervios.

Todo el piso pertenecía a su despacho, unas grandes letras doradas decían:

Kuchiki Byakuya

Bufete de Abogados

Todo era impecablemente pulcro y elegante nada ostentoso pero todo caro, el piso entero reflejaba la personalidad de su hermano. Tocó dos veces la puerta y esperó, un hombre un poco más bajito que su esposo le abrió la puerta, de cabello pelirrojo atado a una coleta alta, se le podía ver el tatuaje aun con el traje.

-¡Rukia! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, que gusto-

-¡Renji! Wau no te esperaba acá, pensaba que vivías en Inglaterra-

-Tatsuki se cansó de vivir allá, además decía que sus hijos no estaban aprendiendo bien artes marciales y que su japonés era pésimo –

-Me imaginé que pasaría eso con ella-

-¿Y tú? ¿Aun no te has divorciado del cabeza de zanahoria?-

- Ya ves que hay gente masoquista-respondió una tercera voz.

Rukia volvió a sentirse nerviosa, ahí estaba su hermano.

-Buenos días Rukia, espero que estés aquí por una buena razón, te dije muy claramente que no quería saber de ti mientras siguieses casada con Kurosaki-

Directo, intimidante y sin sentimientos, así era su hermano. Renji se sorprendió al oír el tono de voz tan frio que utilizaba su amigo con su hermana, el hablaba así a la mayoría pero no a ella, era el único motivo por que el seguía pensando que su amigo tenía un corazón latiente y no una maquina suplantada, por eso por el trato a su hermana. ¿Qué habrá pasado en estos años fuera?

-Buenos días hermano- su voz temblaba un poco-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Mejor que tu por supuesto, ¿Sigues dando clases a niños con problemas?-

-¿Rukia das clases?- preguntó un sorprendido y confundido Renji.

-Sí y déjame decirte que son un amor-

-En estos últimos años esa ha sido tu palabra favorita "amor", esa ha sido la excusa para todas las idioteces que has hecho-

Una discreta lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Rukia.

-Sabes hermano pensé que ya se te había ido el resentimiento-

-Te lo advertí en el momento en que me contaste la locura que pensabas hacer con tu vida al casarte con un medicucho cualquiera, que dejarías de tener el apellido Kuchiki y toda tu fortuna y herencia, que además solo volvieras a dirigirme la palabra para comunicarme o tu divorcio con él o su muerte mas nada-

Cada cruel palabra se le clavaba en el pecho sin piedad, el tono era totalmente despectivo. Estaba muda, había creído que podría enfrentar esto ella sola pero eran demasiados sentimientos negativos juntos. Alzó su mano para tocar el hombro de su hermano, lo que no creía es que a este gesto se lo devolvieran de una manera tan cruel, Byakuya antes de que ella posase su mano en su hombro se lo retiro con mucha fuerza hacia atrás. Ella se tambaleó pero Renji la atajó rápidamente antes de que se hiciese daño.

-Si no son ninguna de esas dos noticias te puedes largar inmediatamente, me das asco-

-Adiós entonces hermano-

-Recuerda que dejé de ser tu hermano ese día, no tienes derecho a llamarme de esa manera como si fuésemos familia, para mi usted es Señora Kurosaki una completa extraña-

-Cuídate Renji- la morena se despidió en unto bajito y sofocado.

Sabía que estaba alterada y que su hermano tenía razón habían personas masoquistas , y ella era la reina, no debió venir a decirle nada y menos después de una pelea con Ichigo, necesitaba su apoyo para enfrentar tanto desprecio. El corazón le latía muy fuerte y rápido debía de inmediato sentarse a respirar. Subió al ascensor y marcó recepción, la visa se le nublaba, se recostó un poco del metal y cerró los ojos,

-No debiste tratarla así Byakuya, sabes que eres muy importante para ella y le dolieron tus palabras-

- A ella no le importó lastimarme hace cinco años –

-Aun así no se veía bien-

-Lo que le pase o deje de pasarle a ella no me incumbe.

Ring… Ring..

-Kuchiki Byakuya diga-

-Dsiculpeme señor , pero la joven que subio hace un momento a su piso se encuntra desamayada en recepción , ya hemos pedido una ambulancia pues tienen el pulso acelerado y no repsonde-

-¡Rukia!-

Fin del Capitulo Segundo

Notas de la autora:

Perdonenme pero me gusta hacer sufrir a los protas.


	3. Tarde agitada

By Ossalía

Capitulo Tercero

Playa, arena, Luna y dos cuerpos pegados sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos, como le gustaba sentir sus grandes manos al pasar por todo su cuerpo, su cara,su cuello, sus hombros, sus senos, su ombligo, sus piernas y tambien en su.... Recién lo estaba conociendo pero sentía total confianza hacia él, se extasiaba con solo mirar su escultural cuerpo !pero es que estaba entero! rubio,alto,espalda ancha,brazos firme, six pac completo en el torso, piernas de futbolista, ojos grises y la sonrisa más sexi del mundo ¿Cómo no iba a caer ante eso? Era mujer no monja.

Lo conoció porque era amigo de una amiga, mejor dicho lo conoció porque le pateó el trasero equivocadamente, él estaba molestando su amiga de una manera no muy normal, la tenía agarrada con su brazos y pegada totalmente hacia él, ¿Cuando aprendería SoyFong a defenderse? Caminó directamente hacia donde estaba el tipo y cuando estaba a la distancia justa le tiró un fuerte patada, extrañamente él la esquivó con suma facilidad aun sin soltar a SoyFong.

-¿Qué te pasa dulzura? No estés celosa hay Kisuke que sobra para todas-

Sin darse cuenta terminó tumbada en el suelo debajo del, le agarraba ambas manos.

-Así me gusta gatita fiera, mansa -

-Te recomiendo que la sueltes Urahara-

-SoyFong me quitas toda la diversion del día, eres una amargada-

-Te recomiendo que quites tus manotas de mis manos-

-Sabes mis manos pueden estar en un sitio mejor que tus manos como por ejemplo...-

Antes de poder terminar había sido golpeado directamente en sus partes nobles por la morena.

Que diferencia a ahora, ella gustosamente estaba debajo y gimiendo su nombre, aceleraron el paso, más, más y más, llegando al límite y desplomándose al mismo tiempo. Exhaustos se abrazaron el uno al otro para estar mas cómodos.

Despertó de su sueño , estaba en una cama de hospital con su dormido esposo al lado, lo observó detenidamente, estaba despeinado aunque eso era normal él sólo se peinaba cuando ella lo hacía, su barba estaba descuidada y tenía unas ojeras que parecían de vampiro. Intentó mover su mano para acariciarle el pelo a su rubio pero solo logró soltar un quejido. No se había detenido a verificar su estado, tenía enyesadas una pierna, brazo y el torso vendado.

Kizuke despertó al oír el quejido de su esposa.

-Mi gatita despertaste- unas cuantas gotas rodaron por su mejilla.

-Si cuando te conocí me hubiesen dicho lo sentimental que eres no le hubiese creído-

-!Auch dolió! pero tengo derecho a preocuparme por mi bella esposa sabes-

-Si pero no como para dejarte morir de preocupación-

-No lo hacía-

-¿No? ¿Y por qué pareces del elenco de Lost? -

Touché, era cierto se había descuidado a sí mismo pero necesitaba estar ahí para cuando ella despertase, total si se iba a la casa no dormía ni descansaba, se sentía solo en una casa tan grande. Prefirió no responder a esas preguntas-

-Me imagino que los niños están bien que no estás con ellos-

-Los niños están bien, ni aunque lo intentáramos no podríamos deshacernos de ellos, Kimi y Kaien están con sus abuelos-

-Pobre de mis padres-

-Pero- Se puso serio como pocas veces en su vida-¿Amor confías en mi?-

-Sabes que si-

-Siempre me dices todo lo que te pasa ¿Cierto?-

-Si-

- ¿Entonces por qué maldición no me dijiste que coño estabas embarazada?-le había gritado en un tono feo.

Yoruichi no pudo sostener las lágrimas dentro, sollozando respondió- !Porque quería que fuese una sorpresa!-le volvió a doler el torso, en respuesta hizo una mueca.

-Está bien, dejémoslo aquí luego cuando te mejores discutiremos ese tema-

-¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Rukia te lo dijo?-

-cuando llegaste en la ambulancia tus hijos estaban muy alterados y al parecer se les salió tu pequeño secreto- estaba dolido por el engaño de su esposa, ni siquiera pudo llegar a querer a su nuevo hijo, su rostro estaba de piedra.

-¿Pero está bien?¿Cierto?-

-No existe, así que no está bien- Palabras crueles salían de su boca pero necesitaba desahogarse.

Yoruichi lo miró incrédula, su bebé, su hija preciosa no estaba, había muerto. Alzó la mano buena hacia donde Kizuke pero este la rechazó.

-Duérmete y hablamos luego- salió de la habitación.

Ella aun lloraba, y siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida media hora después.

-! Demonios!- maldecía una y otra vez Kurosaki Ichigo mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la calles de la ciudad, le habían llamado del Centro Médico del Norte para avisarle que habian ingresado a su esposa en la sala de emergencias.

Esa enana le ponía a pasar las mil y una. Llegó y se dirigió directamente a emergencias.

-Podría decirme dónde se encuentra la paciente Kurosaki Rukia-

-Para tu información Kurosaki ella está en la habitación 206-le respondió una fría voz.

Ichigo se volteó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces acá Byakuya?-

-Señor Kuchiki para ti-

Un médico acompañaba a Byakuya.

-¿Usted es el esposo de la señora Kurosaki?- preguntó este.

-Kuchiki Rukia-

-Kurosaki Rukia ,Byakuya se te olvidó que se cambió el nombre hace unos años-

Byakuya gruñó palabras inteligibles. El doctor miraba sorprendido la agria relación de estos dos.

-Podrían seguirme para hablar con calma en mi oficina-

Los dos hombres se miraron con tirria y siguieron al doctor, se sentaron a esperar que el doctor hablara.

-Ambos conocen la situación cardíaca de la señora-los dos asintieron- entonces sabrán perfectamente que ella no debe alterarse como se alteró hoy, cuando vallan a verla les recomiendo que no se traten de esa manera que estoy seguro que alterarán a la paciente –

-Con que la condición de mi hermana ha empeorado Kurosaki, le dije que la vida de pobre acortaba los años-

-¿De verdad lo que bombea tu sangre es un corazón?-

-Eso deberías preguntarte tú, estas matando más rápido a la mujer que supuestamente amas más que a nada-

Los puños de Ichigo se contuvieron.

Llegaron a la habitación, Rukia descansaba pálidamente en la cama.

-Les recomiendo no insultarse mutuamente- fueron las últimas palabras del doctor antes de salir.

El rubio se acercó y tomó las manos de su esposa, las besó y acarició de una manera que Byakuya retiró la mirada de la escena.

-Amor- susurró ella- Lo siento, no me escuchó, no me dejó hablarle, me desprecia, me odia- el marcapasos marcaba más rápido- No es justo- aun no había abierto los ojos-el no tiene la culpa-

-tranquilízate, les estás haciendo daño a ambos, mejor sigue durmiendo-

Rukia instantáneamente cayó rendida, los sedantes. Miró a Byakuya y le indicó con los ojos que salieran.

-Te diré lo que no le dejase decir a tu hermana, ella está esperando nuestro primer hijo- la cara de Byakuya se tensó-No quiero saber más nada acerca de lo que le hiciste en tu edificio, pero ten en cuenta de que ella te sigue viendo como su Nii-sama y necesita tener tu aprobación para estar completa-

-No me dijo eso cuando discutíamos su futuro contigo-

-Continúa así Kuchiki, algún día veras tu error-


	4. Harta

**Sin titulo definido**

**By Ossalía**

**Capítulo Cuarto**

Dormitaba tranquilamente en su cama, después de estar interna le habían dado res días libre ene l colegio para que se recuperara del todo. El piso estaba en orden, aunque no lo pareciese Ichigo era pulcramente organizado en cuestiones del hogar todo lo opuesto a ella que era despistada y reguerosa a más no poder. Se levantó pesadamente, encendió la pantalla y se dispuso a ver el noticiero.

La guerra de EEUU con Medio Oriente continuaba, el Amazonas había bajado su densidad frondosa en un 6% en el último año, la capa de ozono estaba frágil, ya había un enorme hoyo en distintos países. Ese era el mundo al cual egoístamente quería traer a su hijo.

Hijo.

Porque quería un hijo, varón, un Ichigo miniatura.

No entendía la fijación de su esposo de tener una hija aunque si tuviesen suerte podían salir complacidos los dos si tenían mellizos.

Suspiró, ya llevaba días en la clínica, sus hijos queridos le habían ido a visitar varias veces para desgracia del centro médico entero, sabía de sobra lo que sus angelitos jodían. Se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Kizuke.

-¿Te desayunaste?- pregunta fría e insípida-¿Dormiste bien?-

-No, si.-

Arrugó la frente- ¿Se puede saber la razón?-

-No tengo hambre simplemente doctor Urahara-

Estaba cansada de la actitud del, la trataba como a otra paciente más, así que le seguiría el juego.

-¡Maldición! ¿Es que no entiendes? Debes de comer, reposar y hacer todo lo que te digan aunque eso incluya bailar hulla-hulla, estás herida, acabas de salir de una cirugía, fracturas y un aborto ¿Sabes lo delicado que son cualquiera de esas cosas por separado? –

-No me tienes que hablar así-

- Ya que haces lo que te da la gana yo puedo hablarte como me plazca-Subía el tono de voz.

- Puede retirarse Doctor- volteó la cara hacia la ventana.

-Me cago en la mierda contigo, no cooperas-casi gritando

-Retírese por favor-

- Mírame-Su voz era grave.

- Le dije que saliera-

-Kizuke-kun la niña le está pidiendo que salga- Masaki siempre con una sonrisa en la cara- Además ya es mi turno de visitas-

-La niña de 33 años, como digas Masaki, que conste que salgo porque ella me lo pidió-

-El también es un niño- su esplendida sonrisa alumbró el lugar- Y dime Yoruichi ¿terminaste e bachillerato?-

Yoruichi sonrió- Lo terminé hace unas semanas Tía- le seguía la corriente.

-Que bueno, así que ya eres toda una adulta-Miró hacia los lados como si lo que haría a continuación estuviese mal hecho, se acerco a su oído y le susurró- Sabes, se que a tu madre no le gustará pero tengo el hombre perfecto para ti- Ella sabía por dónde venía- Es un compañero de mi esposo, esta recién empezando la medicina, es alto, rubio y bien parecido- Dudo un poco- Aunque ahora no me acuerde bien del nombre-

Su querida Tía Masaki, se le iba la honda del tiempo, a veces soltaba cosas así.

-Déjame adivinar el nombre, quizá sea Urahara Kizuke-

-¡Exacto!- sorprendida-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Veo el futuro Tía, aunque no lo suficiente-

De acuerdo con la investigación que había mandado a hacer de la vida de su hermana de los últimos 3 años, ella vivía con Kurosaki, en un piso de 90mts. , ella trabajaba en un colegio especializado para niños discapacitados donde ganaba algunos pesos, su esposo trabajaba en el área de cardiología y ganaba un muy buen sueldo pero más de la mitad se iban en mantener a su madre enferma, edificio deteriorado, muchas revisiones y citas medicas por parte de su hermana, muchas facturas de medicinas, el penúltimo ataque de corazón había sido hacía cuatro meses durante una de sus clases.

En pocas palabras estaba jodida, tanto que había invertido para que su hermana tuviese un futuro brillante, pero no ella decidió dejarlo todo por casarse con un medicucho. Ella estudiaba en la universidad más cara de todo el Japón, se codeaba con la crema y nata de la sociedad, tenía dos choferes a su disposición, tarjetas de crédito ilimitadas, técnicamente lo tenía todo.

Pero todos los planes de casarla con uno de sus socios más grandes se fueron al carajo.

**FlashBack **

**Pulso 120, perdió la conciencia, pupilas dilatadas, hay que bajarle el pulso de inmediato- Decía el paramédico- Doctor Kurosaki la dejo en sus manos-**

**Un joven doctor atendía a su hermana como si en ello se le fuese la vida, luego de unos 15 minutos estaba estabilizada.**

**-¿Usted es pariente de Kuchiki Rukia?-**

**-Si-**

**-Ella estará interna por dos días, aunque ya está bien, solo es por seguridad-**

**-Le pido que la mantenga vigilada personalmente doctor-**

**-Con gusto-**

**Fin FB**

Muy personalmente que la vigiló, tan vigilada que terminó casándose con ella. No le importó que lo amenazara con quitarle la ayuda económica que le daba el gobierno a su madre, como de hecho lo hizo, no le importó ninguna de las amenazas, lo último que pudo hacer fueponer a decidir a Rukia entre toda la vida de lujos y Kurosaki. Grave error. Ya llevaba 5 años de casada y ahora esperaba un hijo.

90 Metros, ¿Cómo vivían en tan reducido espacio? No se imaginaba a su hermana que tan acostumbrada estaba a la mansión Kuchiki, donde tan sólo la cocina media más de 90mts.

-Hisana te he fallado-

Aburrida, estaba aburridísima del encierro de su casa, del orden, de meterse una dosis nueva a su larga lista de medicinas del día, la presión, taquicardia, pulmones débiles… ¡Y una mierda! Estaba harta de su condición física tan deplorable, debía hacer ejercicio por las mañanas obligatorio si no quería un regaño crónico de Ichigo, debía comer saludablemente (cosa que odiaba más que nada), su vida no era vida. Amen a todo eso si podía compartir la vida con su amado y próximamente con su hijo, sus manos recorrieron la curva que se formaba en ella, lo quería lo necesitaba, su sueño de ser independiente de los demás nunca se había cumplido pero por lo menos alguien por primera vez dependía de ella y se sentía inmensamente feliz.

-Solo lamento que no puedas ver con tus propios ojos lo que es un arcoíris-

- ¿Ya estás que hablas sola? Me he casado con una loca- decía un recién llegado Ichigo mientras dejaba sus cosas y le daba un beso- ¿Tomaste tu medicinas?-

-si-

-¿Trotaste?-

-Si-

-Mentira, no es cierto-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-

-Dime la verdad y te respondo-

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad-

-Rukia no quiero incomodarme solo dime la verdad y los dos salimos a trotar y punto-

-¡No me jodas!-grito exaltada- Me paso el día sola, sin nadie con quien hablar y cuando por fin llegas es para decirme mentirosa-

Los dos habían subido el tono de manera espontanea.

-Sabes por qué sé que no has salido, porque estás con la misma ropa que te encontré ayer, porque aun no está regada por el piso la ropa que usas deportiva y porque no tienes el cabello lavado, ¡Por eso!-

Vencida Rukia se retira azotando la puerta de su habitación.

-No llores por eso- la puerta corrediza era lo suficientemente delgada como para oír sus sollozos del otro lado- no es nada está bien, ábreme-

La puerta seguía en el mismo sitio.

-¡Rukia no seas infantil!-

Pasaron como diez minutos.

-¡Me estoy impacientando!-

Cinco más.

-¡Maldición abre la maldita puerta!- Justo cuando pensaba destruir la puerta esta se abre dejando ver a una enojada y pequeña fierecilla.

-Buenas tardes Kurosaki, con tu permiso debo de salir-

-¿A dónde vas?-

Rukia siguió directo por la estancia en dirección hacia la puerta sin inmutarse. Ichigo estaba furioso, en un arranque de ira la jala por un brazo y la pega de la pared violentamente.

-Me vas a decir ahora mismo a dónde vas-Inconscientemente iba apretando el agarre.

-Ichigo me estás haciendo daño-

-Te hice una pregunta-

-Ichigo te pido que me sueltes-

-No te irás a ningún lado hasta que te dé la gana de decirme adónde vas-

-Pues metete un dedo y quédate esperando-

¡Plaff!

.

.

.

Y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Sorry por el lenguaje pero era necesario en las discusiones. Tenia siglos sin actualizar, no me acordaba que el episodio estaba en la memoria de la pc…. Cualquier comentario, queja o idea es bienvenida.**

**Un beso a todos…**

**Desde Santo Domingo, Republica Dominicana (si el país que está al lado de Haití)**


End file.
